100 word 1 Shots
by Insomniac.99
Summary: Basically what the title says... Please R&R... Also I take prompts
1. Red

**A/N**: hi guys, I decided to change my fiction a little. I heard of 100 word one shots. I was intrigued so I am going to make my stories 100 words each. I know it's less to read but I rarely have time to write as it is in this way I get to update more often have more fun. I hope you enjoy if you don't I have made up my mind. I would also like to add there may be an odd fanfic that is longer once in a while ~Natasha

** Prompt**: Red

* * *

All he could see was red. Red was pouring out of her chest of the fountain and no matter how hard he tried Steve couldn't apply the right pressure to stop it. He was silently praying that she wouldn't leave him. A once small rise of her chest that signifies everything completely diminished and she was gone from the world. All he could do was scream out in anguish and pain. His hands whatever were covered in the color that once signified Her. That same color was pumping through her body, it was the color of her hair and finally that red was not only her demise, but his as well; because without Natasha Romanoff there is no Steve Rodgers. All because of the color red.


	2. Running

**A/n**: I am very sorry that I haven't updated. I have many stories written that I have yet to type. I ensure you I will try my best to update a lot more often. Please send me some prompts and READ&REVIEW!

~Natasha

**Prompt**:Running

* * *

Natasha ran a lot it wasn't just a good way to stay in shape but a good way to clear her mind. Because it was such a good way to clear her mind she had more fun doing it. It was also something to do in her spare time. Little did she know that her and Steve thought alike and had the same ideas. So she was a little surprised to see him running, let alone in a tight sweat soaked t-shirt, one that showed off his perfectly chiseled body. Natasha has always felt attracted to him but her mind brought her towards him without realizing it. And before she could do anything about it he noticed her. Natasha decided it was time to learn more of Steve's activities and thought running with him would be a great opportunity. When he agreed to run with her the next day she began to look forward to the next day, something she hadn't done in a while. She silently thanked herself for running that day.


	3. Fire

**prompt:** fire

* * *

When they touched it was like fire. They could feel the heat from one another. It was intoxicating and addictive, but it was also poison for the two. Nothing good could ever come from the fire, or at least they thought. Fire is always intense and passionate. But if you have ever seen a fire you would know that it swallows everything it can in its path to grow. Fire eats up anything in sight and that's why they can never be, because if they feed the fire they will just be burned, and Steve and Natasha know it. It's not just a spark between the toe it's a wild fire one that you just have to wait to sizzle out.


	4. Russian Nightmares

**A/N** In geography today we were learning about Russia, the name Romanov came u up. I was freaking out. Anyways send me prompts and Read/Review

~Natasha

**Prompt**:Russian nightmares

* * *

Ever since she changed she has been haunted by the horrible things that she has done. They come to her in her dreams and turn her Pleasant slumber into an emotional cry for help. She thinks that the memories will always come back. No matter what good she doe. The Red in her ledger will always be there dripping the blood she spilled. The nightmares will always come it is part of who she is, but when she is with Steve all those Russian Nightmares manage to fade away. He made her realize that the Russian Nightmares that haunt her aren't her.


	5. Amnesia

**A/n:** Well a kid in my class managed to get Amnesia So i figured what a good prompt and i used his misfortune to help write my story, but i really hope he gets better. Please send me prompts so that I have something to write about because without them i don't know what to write about.

~Natasha

**Prompt**: Amnesia

* * *

It was an intense battle and the Avengers were gaining the upper hand, and when they finally did an RPG was launched at them . Steve saw Natasha unguarded and threw his shield protecting her from the blast, leaving himself unarmed. He took the blast and when he woke up in the Hospital He didn't know who he was or who the people in his room were(Natasha, Tony and Bruce) were. Everyone tried to get him to Remember, except Natasha who sat silent by his side. When everyone else left He looked at her and asked who she was and before she could respond she was in tears and the real, raw Natasha Romanoff was seen by Steve once again. And when he saw her, the real her, he Remembered , everything.


	6. Rules

**A/n: **my class is hella slow while writing vocabulary. I wrote this while they were writing that. I really need prompts because I have no inspiration without prompts. Pm them or review them! Please!

** ~Natasha**

** Prompt**: rules

* * *

Natasha Romanoff has rules and of those rules the most important one is never ever touch her, especially hug her. Tony tried once and he got a spider bite to his neck, Clint knew not to and respected her wishes, Thor did try and hug her once but he now knew not to, and Bruce wasn't to fond of being touched either. So when Natasha came home from her mission in Chile and was greeted by Steve it shocked everyone when she ran and jumped into his arms. She had a death grip on him and he quickly recovered from almost being tackled. When she let go of him she glared at everyone and simply told them "That rule doesn't apply to him" leaving without a word and a smug smirking Steve. He was the only exception and he didn't care if he grinned like an idiot he was proud.


	7. Gala

**A/n:** I really do need prompts so please please send me some. Honestly even if it's just one word I will form a little 100 word one shot out of it. Also I now have a weekly poll in my profile that you can vote on and it'll be closed every Sunday at 9:00 pm pacific time and will have the story up the Next day! Please vote and pm me!

**~Natasha **

**Prompt**: gala

* * *

The avengers were being honored at some fancy gala. Everyone except Steve and Natasha had a date. Tony had Pepper, Bruce has Betty, Thor had Jane and Clint had some woman he met on an after mission vacation, Shannon. Steve and Natasha were stuck at the singles table. Both had other S.H.E.I.L.D members trying to impress them for professional and personal reasons. A female agent continuously tried to flirt with Steve a which was making the soldier very uncomfortable and Natasha could tell. She managed to get him away and they went out onto the floor to dance. They were unusually close and Tony decided to take a picture to blackmail the two...

* * *

A/n: this will be continued and will be titled "Blackmail"


	8. Blackmail

**A/n**: I really do need prompts so please please send me some. Honestly even if it's just one word I will form a little 100 word one shot out of it. Also I now have a weekly poll in my profile that you can vote on and it'll be closed every Sunday at 9:00 pm pacific time and will have the story up the Next day! Please vote and pm me!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: blackmail

This is a continuation of "_Gala_"

* * *

"Oh Little Red" Tony called as he walked into the living room

"Stark that's not my name" Natasha gave him one of her best glares "and for the hundredth time I will not tell you peppers said when you walked to the bathroom"

"Oh you will now" he had a mischievous grin

She huffed "and why is that exactly!"

He held up the picture from the past night of her and Steve dancing "because if you don't this picture might just have to get into a reporter's hand for say I don't know E! television"

"what picture?" Steve asked as he walked into the room and once he saw it "okay start go ahead and won't make a difference"

"Why not?" he asked confused Steve showed him the website with the photo and a headline reading _'Has the Captain found love in the form of the Black Widow?'_ "Who? what? when?"

they left without another word as a bloody nosed Clint walked in "to answer your question I took it, I sent it, and this morning, also I wouldn't try to cross those two EVER AGAIN!" He told Tony while limping to the couch


	9. Protector

**A/n**: I absolutely hate testing. I finished before everyone. So I decided to write this. The credit for the prompt goes to **Destined627**. Thank you SOOOOO much and everyone should feel free to send me some!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: protector

* * *

She finally felt safe. it wasn't something that she would admit but it was something that she wanted. He made her feel safe by making her feel safe she was a happy person and so was he. She had never had someone that put themselves on the line for her like he did and at times it would scare that every time that he came back made her Safety net grow and grow because for him protecting her was the thing that made him comfortable. No matter what happen he had her back and she was safe. she had his back too no matter what. She was protected because he was her protector and sometimes it okay to let someone else keep you safe and she now knew that.


	10. secrets

A/n: I really don't know what to write! Please PM or review them and vote for them on my poll in my bio!

Prompt: Secrets

* * *

"Everyone has their secrets some are Good but most of their bad if you let it fester inside for so long things become uneven and tiring. Things will never turn out the way you want. So once you have the secret and you share with somebody that you trust your load becomes lighter but theirs becomes heavier, and before you know it the other person begins to sink farther and farther away. You become a burden and an issue that they have to deal with. That is going to say love is for children and my secrets I never meant to be shared. I'm sorry" she tells him and his blue eyes begin to search her green ones

"that might be partially true but here's the thing you're worth the sinking. And when I tell you this I mean it: you're not a burden and I will never go fall away. Just give this a chance" he pleads

"On one condition when you begin to sink don't say I didn't warn you."

"No matter the secrets I will be here to carry you"


	11. The Scene

A/n: I saw the Capt. America: the Winter soldier movie and I am in love with it. it was one of the best movies I have ever watched! My mom hates fiction and loved it. I was inspired by the last scene to write this.

~Natasha

Prompt: the last scene

* * *

"did you ever ask the nurse out?" Natasha asked ready to leave

"she's not a nurse"

"I know" she told him and then continued "you should still try" and with that she walked away

"Tasha wait!" Steve ran to catch up with her

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep trying to set me up?" His blue eyes searched hers for an answer

"just trying to make a friend happy"

"Have u tried to make yourself happy?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

She sighed "because, the person that makes me happy deserves more"

He once again searched her eyes for an answer "I can't be happy when she won't even think to try" and she knew he was talking about her

She began walking away not before calling back "trust me you are better off" and a single tear rolled down her cheek

"That's what you think. But I'll get that chance with you when this is all over." He called to her

"I hope you do" she told herself as she kept on walking


	12. Black Pumps

**A/N:** I am bored out of my mind so I decided to write. Please Send me prompts, because without more of them I don't know how much longer I can continue this fic. You can also review them. I have a poll in my profile that you can vote on a prompt weekly. Please and thanks! To vote just go to my profile!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: black pumps

* * *

Natasha woke up and immediately felt the pounding in her head. She realized that she wasn't On her floor. And she wasn't wearing clothes she mumbled "oh shit" to herself and knew she had to be with someone. She looked at the sleeping form and found Steve. She doesn't panic and she puts her widow face on and quietly tells herself as she gets up not disturbing Steve "I slept with captain America last night! We were drunk I don't even remember he probably doesn't either."

As she left Steve woke up and he realized that he was naked and memories came flooding back of the night before. Although he saw about every part of the woman he never saw her face he didn't know who it was. Steve went to the bathroom tripping over a heel he picked it up inspected it and then to Tony "can I see the video from yesterday of the part?"

"why?"

"Just need to see who lost their shoe by my room" he lied obviously

"why Did you sleep with her?" Tony smirked as he asked and Steve turned bright red from both anger and embarrassment of not knowing her had 'fondued' with. "You did! Capt. Purity isn't pure any more is he?!"

Right as he was. Going to explain pepper walked in "oh hi Steve, Tony did you get the Watkins ord-" she's took a minute and looked at the shoe in Tony's hand "Tony what did Natasha tell you about touching stuff. especially when it's her favorite black pumps!" Tony just burst out laughing and Steve turned pail white.

Steve had the dumbest look on his face "What?..."

* * *

**A/n:** Should I continue this?


	13. James

**A/n**: I will continue on with '_Black Pumps_' but I may place 2 or 3 other one shots in between. Remember to go to my profile and vote for the weekly prompt in the poll. Thank you **_Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller_** for the prompt!

~Natasha

**Prompt**: James (their son)

**Credit**: **_Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller_**

* * *

It was four years since they got the news. They were going to be parents. Of course being the funny guy he is Clint joked "nat isn't even supposed to get pregnant so looks like you have a super soldier with super sperm on your hands Tasha" everyone was caring and helpful and now with a three year old Steve seamed it fit to marry her. They had a romantic evening planned when James showed up. She asked him "how he got there(Clint) and when he handed her the diamond ring she turned to see Steve on one knee and the boyish grin on his face. Before she had a chance to say "yes" James butted in "wait if you're not married then why does uncle Tony always call you an 'old married' couple" the two laughed and continued dinner with their son and when he drifted off she tells him "I never said yes" he looks at James and says "you didn't have to I know" they kissed "besides we are already an 'old married' couple" she laughed "who are you calling old?"


	14. Safety-Cuddle

**A/N:** I combined two prompts in order to create this one-shot. Send me more please? Vote in the poll! Thanks _destined627_

~Natasha

**Prompt**: safety/cuddling

**Credit**: _Destined627_

* * *

For Natasha to be safe it was easy, because she could go to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. location and be protected, but feeling safe can be very different things. Natasha never thought she would have the chance to feel safe. People were out to get her and would stop at nothing. She learned to accept the fact that she would never get the chance to feel true safety, or at least she thought. When Steve came into her life and held her in his arms for the first time she felt a good, unfamiliar, but welcomed feeling.

She knew it was cliché, but she felt safe and secure being cuddled in his arms.


	15. Authors Note

**A/n**: tomorrow is my last day of break, so this is just a warning: I will have a lot on my plate after tomorrow so I am apologizing before this happens, I will most likely not be able to post very often as I will be very busy getting my rabbits ready for fair, and also studying for finals. School gets out in about a month, so please be prepared for a lot of stories June. I write a lot during class so all you would have to wait for is me typing them up! Again I am so sorry for my lack of being here the upcoming month, I will update this one shot story at least once a week! Read and review? Also I am working on my weekly prompt, which means there is a new poll up.

~Natasha


	16. Thoughts

**A/n:** this weeks prompt has been decided...THOUGHTS. Thanks for voting and please vote again. They are different prompts!

~Tasha

**Prompt**: Thoughts

* * *

Thoughts of him clouded her mind ever since they took down SHEILD together. Don't get it wrong of course she had some to begin with, after all she is a red blooded women with eyes, and Steve Rodgers is defiantly something worth looking at. Like the IT guy in the apple store said he is a specimen. But the thoughts that were flooding her mind, we're not focused on his body. She couldn't stop thinking of the kiss and the way he took charge of everything, like in the hospital when he pushed her against the wall all she wanted to do was kiss him. She knew love was for children so for now she would just blame it on lust, for now at least.


	17. Kissing

**a/n:** sorry i haven't been able to update recently. I have had a coulple medical issues, but i don't want to bore you with the details. I hope you enjoy this one. also, go to my profile and vote in the poll if you'd like!

~Natasha

**prompt**: If you kiss me I will be quiet for you

* * *

Argument after argument is what would happen between the Soldier and the Spy. They would yell, scream and once in a while not speak to each other for days on end. they wouldn't break up, they loved each other to much to end their relationship because of these silly spats. They may argue but they never fought. This was their biggest fight and at first it was about Steve being partnered with Agent 13 but turned into Natasha not trusting Steve. And as she was saying these words: "I think we should break-" he didn't let her finish. He kissed her. And he looked at her and said "if I kiss you again would you shut up" and he have her his charming smile. She wanted so bad to slap him but all she could do was shake her head...

And They kissed


	18. I need You

**A/N:** Thank you soooo much for your reviews. And thank you all for being patient with me. Would you guys like a Clint angsty oneshot next? This ones a song fic!

~natasha

**Prompt:** "I need you" Tim McGraw

* * *

There he was. Lying motionless on the ground. all she wanted him to do was wake up. She was pleading and pleading with him to not leave her, as her teammates were watching her fall apart. No one, not even Clint had ever seen her so broken, except for the still captain. She remembered their song and she began to do was mumble/sing "I need you, I need you, I need you" and as she closed her eyes he opened his, she felt his hand cup the back of her head and she leaned down to kiss the soldier. She heard him mumble "Oooh, I need you too" and as they pulled apart they were smiling.


	19. Growing up

**A/n**: hey everyone, because I can't do p. had enough time during to write this. Please read and review, and send prompts. I would also like to thank anyone who wished me good health, I appreciate it immensely.

~Tasha

**Prompt**: we never grow up, we just learn how to act In public.

* * *

They were arguing about it. It being them and their relationship. In a way it was as if he was trying to convince her to give them a chance. When she almost accidentally says "I love you" he kisses her not caring about the repercussions. At first she takes a step back. He looks at her as if asking her to go for it when she says "look I want this, but I am no good for you. Plus I can't and won't put you through the pain of being with me. I have always said love is for children and we are adults"

"I want to go through hell if it means being with you. And We never grow up we just learn how to act in public" he says honestly with a charming smile.

She smirks "you have an answer for everything?" He kisses her "I'll take that as a yes" she mumbles into the kiss all while smiling.


	20. Judgment

**Prompt**: judging a person doesn't define them just you

* * *

It started out with a simple question as they were watching a movie snuggled up on the couch. She asked him "Steve, why did you ask me out?" He looked at her with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as well as curiosity.

"Why do ask?"

"Because you are perfect. And I am an assassin, with a no good past people look at me and think killer"

He chuckles "that's where you are wrong. You never give yourself enough credit," she tries to interrupt him but he silences her with a kiss. "You are smart, beautiful and an amazing compassionate person, people just don't see that Side of you that I do. The past doesn't matter all I care about is who you are now, and I love who you are. And the people that think you are a killer should understand that by judging someone it doesn't speak to their character just the one's who is judging." She kisses him and when they part he finishes it off with " And if they have a problem they can go through me"


	21. Chance

**A/n:** this is a continuation of Black Pumps.

**Prompt**: black pumps cont./chance

* * *

"Hey Natasha" Steve called to her

"Yeah what's up Steve?" Not meeting his eyeline

"I found this" he holds up her shoe and smirks "in my room from that night we got really drunk"

"Look Steve. We don't need things to get awkward between us lets just forget about it"

"Is that what you want" his eyes searched hers. He cups her face in his hands. " tell me that's what you want and we can forget about it all" he said it with strength but she new that he was terrified that she may say no. She would say yes of course she has had these feelings for so long it's only fair they give it a chance.

"Steve, all I want," she bites her lip "is you" they kiss and hear cheering. They turn towards that and see Tony handing pepper his premium card

"Hah, told you that would happen" she laughs at him.

"What do you mean?" Tasha asks

"Pepper planned the whole thing. She said you two loved each other and we should make you admit it" tony told them but pepper was to busy getting ready to go shopping

"Tasha wanna come with to the mall, Tonys paying" the red head nods and kisses Steve goodbye


	22. Desire

**Prompt:** the Desire is eating me up

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Contrary to popular belief i am no Virgin. After the serum me and a couple of the show girls had some fondue. So when I see a beautiful woman, I know what i would want to do with her. and unfortunately for me i work with one, everyday, she is my partner. Natasha Romanoff not only oozes sex appeal, but is smart, funny, prideful and strong. When i look at her i can't help but feel my desire rising up more and more everyday. I can't eat or sleep when she's in my mind, which always. I can't help but think i am falling hard, and fast.


	23. Break

**Prompt**: break

* * *

It took her seconds. Seconds to break down. He was dead and there was no bringing him back this time. She watched him die right in front of her eyes. His last words that he uttered were "Tasha, I love you." And she broke right then and there. When she got home to their home she cried and cried. She had lost the man she loved the only one that could have ever made her love was gone. And she heard running coming towards her and she looked down at her already said son who told her "I miss him mommy". She gave the boy a sad smile "I know James, I miss him too" and they mourned his death together.


End file.
